


Death of a Goldfish

by csichick_2



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridge & Z's daughter's goldfish died.  How do they handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Goldfish

“Time of death, 14:37. After a valiant struggle, Bert the goldfish has gone on to a better place.” Bridge and Z Carson exchange a look. How are they going to tell their daughter her beloved goldfish is dead?

“You get to tell her.”

“Bridge! Why me? Why not you?” Z protests, all the while knowing she’d inflict less trauma on Dani than Bridge would. She just wants to delay the inevitable.

“Do you really have to ask that question? Dani would be scarred for life if I explained it.”

“It’s not like I’d do that much better.”

“Someone has to tell her.” Bridge contends. Z is suddenly struck by an idea.

“Not necessarily. We could just get a new goldfish.”

“You know Z that’s a really good idea. We’re not going to be able to do this every time though.”

“We’ll see if you’re still saying that when the next goldfish dies.”


End file.
